


Coming Out Of the Closet

by Kosei



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Closet Sex, It's BassRock week, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, and I wrote some smut.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosei/pseuds/Kosei
Summary: Bass and Rock have been meeting up for some time. It's been a week since they've seen each other and both are desperate...
Relationships: Forte | Bass/Rockman | Mega Man
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Coming Out Of the Closet

Rock had heard the tapping on his window. The knot in his stomach tightened with excitement.  
He's been looking forward to his visit, of course., Bass being his (secret) boyfriend. He smiled, opening the window and grasped his hand to pull him up.  
"I was worried you didn't get my message." he smiled, "I've been thinking about you all day," and blushed. "I missed you, and we have the house to ourselves to do whatever we want! I think Roll was onto me, she kept trying to insist on me going with her..."

"Good thing you didn't... I've been pent up ever since I saw the message..." Bass growled teasingly, slipping through the opening. "Honestly, that old man sleeps like death... Good thing, too."

"Oh, you want that? Jeez... You're such a…” Rock shook his head, “I was thinking about just hanging out." 

"Don't play dumb, 'Megaman'. You know full well that it was way more suggestive,” Bass gave him a look and put a hand on his hip. 

"I suppose… You are right, saying, Dad and Sis... Being out... home does open the door for that...."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We've got a night ahead of us, don't we~?" He puts his arms around Rock's waist, grinning slyly.

Rock’s hands moved up to rest onto his chest. "M-Mm...” He nodded, “ I missed you... It's been only a week I know but.."

"A week… Heh. It feels like longer..."

"It did..." Rock stared deep into his red eyes, "I hate we have to keep this a secret..."

"It's like torture... I can't possibly stand shit any fuckin’ longer, I just want to be with you..."

"Well…” he smiled, “At least, for now, we can be together, Bass..."

"Rock... I don't want to fight you anymore..." He sighs, suddenly looking solemn. He cusped Rock's cheek with his right hand.

"I know you don't... I... I don't want to either... The next time we have to fight, I don't think I would be able to go through with it, it pains me so much to be hurting you..."

"I can take it... I'm afraid of what I'll do to you..."

"Bass... I love you..."

"I love you too, Rock... I don't need to be stronger than you..."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to be..." gripping his shoulders.

"I don't fuckin’ feel that way anymore… Because I feel like I'm the strongest with you, not against you..." He closes the gap, pressing his lips to Rock's almost hungrily.

"Mm..." his core fluttered, not just from the aggressive kiss that made his knees weak, but his words, something like that, from Bass, made him feel blissfully happy as if he was on top of the world.

Bass didn’t think about such flowery words, all he thought about was that twinge of dominance he felt. Deepening the kiss by tilting his head. Rock was his, and he was Rock's... Programming that still struggled against should be damned.  
Such things were a sign to Rock. Usually, of what he wanted next, he was no good at french kisses, but Bass loved them, the messier the better, the more saliva that was shared the more appetizing, not going to lie-  
He opened his mouth, letting him take control.  
Rock did love, the thrill of him tasting and consuming him... was that... Normal to feel? That he enjoyed that so much?

What Bass let out only intensified that feeling, he let out a rumbling chuckle, almost a purr, as he took over. To him it was almost like having his boyfriend on a string, controlling him in such a way that they were both melting into each other… Plus, Rock felt powerless to stop him, not that he would want to. Heat pooled into his internal systems, as the kiss took over more of his senses, oh, it's bliss, he's missed this so much, and that noise, that growl of his threatens to destroy him.

Their systems eventually forced the pair to pull away, both breathing heavily to circulate the cooling systems. It was never long enough for either of them to feel satisfied, and Bass let out a small grumble of disappointment. However, Rock was with him, and that was more than enough, considering it wasn't only air deprivation that was causing a possible overheat...

"B-Bass... I..."

"R-Rock... I-I want more... More of you..." He breathed, running a hand through his brunette hair. "I love you... Let me take you..."

"I was about to say..." he swallowed, "I think you need some help, taking your armor off..."

"Gh... Y-yeah... That would make this a little easier..."

"I want you to take me..." he sighed, pushing to remove the clasps on his chest armor. "Oh... " he blew out a breath, "Bass... You don't know what you do to me..."

He chuckles slightly, shifting at the feeling of his exposed chest. "Hm... Rock... I wish I knew... Could you tell me...?"

His hands roamed down from his chest, savoring the feeling of the sleek bodysuit, and down to his pelvic plate. "y-you are going to make me say it? W-well... I feel like I'm burning, I feel so needy, I feel like my head gets cloudy and I would do nearly anything for you and I don't mind it. I want... To..." he presses his pelvic plate. "To be consumed by you..."

"... Rock... You make me so wild... I can barely control myself..." He rumbles, unclasping his gauntlets and letting them fall to the floor.

He felt himself straining downstairs and bit his lip. He fully embraced Bass, taking in his scent, and his hands traveled to find the zipper to his bodysuit. "Everything drives me crazy... You smell so good..."

He shivered slightly, usually one to keep his armor and bodysuit on no matter what. But with Rock, it felt almost natural to be Just... himself... For once the armor didn't define him. He wasn't just a battle bot like his father intended…

He was brought out his thoughts with a nip of his neck. Rock kissed him softly and his fingers swept over the exposed skin. 

"Bass… Please let me take your helmet off... I... I love your hair..."

He nods if a bit shyly. "F-fine... go ahead… Whatever."

It was worth it, Rock’s eyes lit up and he eagerly moved from the bodysuit to his helmet, gently taking it off and moving the heavy piece aside.  
"I love your hair," he petted the platinum blond locks. "I don't know why you don't like it so much."

"Eh... It's not very fitting... It's nearly white, too..." He mumbles, blushing a little bit.

"We should take a shower sometime, together, when I have the house free again, but right now, I... really want you to take me..."

"Hm... That's a good idea... Next time, alright~?" He hummed, nuzzling Rock's cheek gently.

"I'm still dressed you know..." he trails the rest of the bodysuit off. he takes in the sight of his body, suddenly looking very intense when he catches a view of down there and looks back up to his face

"Right..." He says, dragging his hands over Rocks hips and to the edge of his shirt.

"Is it rude to call you pretty? That's the only word on my mind when I look at you..." he was trying to distract himself from overheating from just Bass' touch.

"Rock... You're just saying it because of my hair... You know I'd rather have something spiky..."

"I don't want you to change it, it's messy because of the helmet. Not all of us can have hair like Blues- but you haven't seen him without a helmet have you?"

"No. He looks like the type to suffer helmet hair..."

"It's sort of like a giant pompadour,” Rock said, recalling the large mass of hair.

"Really? All that mystery for something like that?" He chuckled.

"It's well- it doesn't suit the mysterious charm does it?"

"No, it doesn't... Hm... I suppose I can't complain..."

"We’re both getting distracted.”

Bass smirked, “Can you blame me? Put your arms up..."

He obeys, excitement revving up his core to a steady rhythm, and he felt he was going to overheat if he isn't pacified soon. It seems like it will, as Bass pulls Rock's shirt up over his head, discarding it on the floor with his armor. He takes a moment to simply admire his smooth, human-like chest.

"I-I'm not a lot to admire and you know that. I wasn't built with abs."

"I like how smooth it is, though... It makes you look so young and adorable... Small, even." He emphasizes his words by running a hand over his exposed stomach and up.

"O-oh...." he told himself he wasn't sensitive, but every time he's touched it drives him crazy.

"But no one can compare to you, either... So adorable, so sweet... It's driving me crazy..."

"Y-you’re…” Rock was never used to his compliments. “I'm not that sweet, or cute. M-my the cute one."

"Yet she's not my girlfriend~. Only you... You're the only one for me..."

"I'm so happy... Sometimes I can't believe I'm yours, I sometimes think I'm going... Insane, or I'm dreaming, but no, you're mine, and you're- going to drive me insane in a bad way if you don't start touching me soon."

He chuckles airily, pushing him closer to the bed. "Don't worry. I'll touch you..."

"Sorry, I'm needy right now..." he let himself fall onto his bed  
"I know... You must have been so pent up all day..."

"I-I was..." he confessed, "I was thinking about this, I-I wanted this, I was trying to hide how embarrassed I was earlier. I must have looked so excited it was suspicious..."

"Hm. Sorry I couldn't get here sooner..." He leans down over him, trailing kisses up his neck and collar bone.

"i-It's okay-" he swallowed before he could drool, "oh... I know how Wily is..." he had to stop himself from clenching tightly onto him

"Oh.. It's all worth being with you..." Bass whispers, gently grazing his sharp teeth over the artificial flesh

Rock closed his eyes partway, relaxing finally, "you love to tease me..." he whispers back.

"Hehe... You got me... you're just so adorable..."

"Well I-" he jumps a little, biting his lip as his teeth graze against that sensitive spot on his neck, "Come on..." he whined

"Alright, alright... You want me to, hm~?"

"I want you more than anything."

Bass’ cocky smirk grows, and his hands rest on the waistband of his pants.

"You aren't going to make me beg are you?" Rock pouted, embarrassment souring his mood. 

"Hm... Not tonight. You're already needy..." He pulls the pants down, core pounding out of his chest...

He felt nervous, always, at this part. He was aware of how small he was, especially compared to Bass, the cold hair irritated the artificial skin and he looked away from him, shyness overtaking Rock.

None of those supposed flaws meant anything to him. Bass fixated on his boyfriend and feeling so suddenly starstruck that he was nearly drooling... He really was an animal...

"...Y-you always stare at me like you're going to eat it..." he grumbled, a little embarrassed. He looked at him like a lion staring at a gazelle.

"A-Ah... Sorry... I'm just distracted by how perfect you are..." He apologizes, leaning down over him.

"I-I am not... I think you are perfect, rather than me."

"I beg to differ..." He swallows slightly, dragging his tongue up the bottom of Rock's length, kissing the head softly to start.

He nearly threw his head back, "o-oh~! B-bass..." fuck that felt good, he was twitching already, It felt pathetic, it's only been a week and he's acting like it's been a month.

He chuckles, deciding against talking anymore. He'd stalled off his nerves enough already, so he began to go down on him, lips around the head...

He moaned, Oh, Bass was just so- so good at this. Rock was shivering, tingles of energy up and down and down again, and his hand went through his blonde hair, focusing on how soft it was before he went- not just crazy from being pent up, but crazy from how good it is.

Bass felt himself twitch with need. He kept his hands on Rock's hips, though, preferring to focus just on pleasuring his boyfriend.

Speaking of his hips, they moved after a particularly sensitive lick, he couldn't help himself and his hips jerked into his face, "S-sorry!" he yelped.

He gagged slightly, hitting the back of his throat. However, Bass laughed slightly, looking up at Rock with lidded eyes. "Getting excited now, aren't we...?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's with me today... " he covered his face into his hands

"Don't apologize. You've been waiting for this..." He takes him down again, sucking a little harder to satisfy him.

"O-oh~! B-b-bass..." at that pace he wasn't going to last much longer... he grabbed at his pillow, knowing if he grabbed his hair he would have pulled too hard

He seems to notice, as a grin still formed on his lips. He took extra care to give just a little more teasing, ghosting his fingers over the length as he licked and sucked.  
‘Come on... You can go ahead, Rock…’

"BASS!" he didn't like being loud, he never made noises, he was always afraid of someone knowing what he was doing, but he screamed in ecstasy into his pillow, the heat in his stomach finally soothed for a moment. As Bass had to deal with the aftermath, he panted heavily into his pillow, damp with his drool.

Bass sighed as he swallowed the white fluid, looking down at Rock lustfully. "Oh, Rock... Just look at how messy you are~" He cooed teasingly, licking his lips.

he moved the pillow from his face, “S-sorry!

“Rocky, do I sound upset? It’s cute when you get all messy~”

"Hush.” Rock paused Do you... Want me to touch you? Or do you want... To move onto..."

"... Well, I am aching a little... Just you having all the fun makes me a little frustrated.”

"I-I'm a little nervous,'' he sat up, the sticky whiteness covering his pale stomach. "Dad found out I removed my gag reflex and I lied and told him I didn't know what happened. I don't want to make him suspicious..."

"You removed it? You didn't tell me about that.” He scowled a bit.

"Hehe, I wanted to be able to take all of you," Rock rubbed the back of his head.

"You didn't have to remove parts..." He huffed, sitting up as well. 

"It's useless, what's a gag reflex even for? Wily didn't give you one- not that you would have had to remove it..."

"Human features. It feels a little more natural... Sticking things down my throat feels weird."

"That doesn't change, but you can't shove my head down anymore or else it will hurt... I know you go rough sometimes, which is why I wanted it out you wouldn't worry about hurting me."

He shuffles nervously, feeling called out. "Y-you could have asked me to be more gentle..."

"..." he did not want to admit to liking that a little… "Doesn't matter now just keep it in mind..." he took it into his hand, giving it a shake to start. He was always a little in awe at the size (a characteristic that was for sure the product of Wily's ego.) And how it was long and thick.

A soft moan escaped Bass, and he swallowed back any more sound. He wanted to last, and noise wasn't going to help him. Not to mention feeling gawked at...

If he was going to make more noise like that, he wouldn't take long before he would be begging to be touched again… Rock leaned down, and kissed the tip- the taste, sort of salty, he savored it and licked down like a human would lick a popsicle.

He gasped slightly, leaning back as he touched him like that. He hated admitting that he was sensitive, just like when he took off his bodysuit. "Rock..."

After a last tantalizing lick, he took the rest of him into his mouth, teasing mostly at the head and the slit, as he was aware of where that's where he was most sensitive.

He moaned much louder this time, involuntarily jerking his hips. He was lost in the feeling, unable to control himself... So sound poured out of him, nearing his end...  
Bass, although how strong he was, was horrible endurance if you knew how to make him weep with ecstasy. He sucked harder, further, coaxing more and more out of him. When he jerked his hips into his mouth- he wanted to choke but it was also...

His hands found Rock's hair, not pulling, but he pushed deeper into his mouth, despite saying he could be more gentle. He was wild, head tipped back, and crying out in pleasure. He knew that he probably looked nothing like the war machine he was supposed to be, but no longer cared...

he choked again, tears running down his face, he breathed deeply through his nose, getting precious coolant to work harder, although he felt like dying into bliss, it's wrong to want to be treated like that. the pre dripping down his leg didn't lie... Suddenly the hot fluid filled his mouth and he gagged a little, swallowing down his saliva and the thick, hot, bursts of come. He would sigh with content if he could catch his breath.

"Rock…” he suddenly felt guilty. He breathed heavily, the feeling subsiding as the heat left his body with a final whimper. “a-are... Are you o-okay? I-I know I wasn't very gentle..." He gasped, looking down at him with concern.

"Mm..." he swallowed and gasped, pulling away.  
"You always do that, I'm not surprised you did it again..." he said hoarsely and wiped the tears from his face.

"S-sorry... I need to stop doing that..." He sits up, putting his arms around Rock. "Even without the gag reflex, I could hurt you..."

"If I was going to break, I would have broken from the times you get too into... Well, you know..." he snuggled into his chest, both sticky now, and kissed his cheek

"Too into it...? It's not an excuse... I need to control myself." Bass bitterly said, his expression annoyed.

"...If I was hurt... I would have told you off more.” 

"... Well, I'm glad I didn't hurt you... Just tell me if I do, okay?"

"there's only been one time we've had to stop, that's pretty good isn't it?" Bass apologized so many times Rock forgot about how sore he felt. 

"It is. It was early on, I'm just scared it'll happen again..."

"...Bass I love you... You know that right?" his heart pounded a little. He loved telling him how much he loved him as much as he loved him. 

"Of course. And I love you too, Rock... more than anything…”

"Which is why, if you do want to take things further tonight, I'm perfectly okay with that..."

"... You're... you're okay with that?"

"I don't know if you know this Bass, but I'm sort of in love with you. Jeez... do you remember how I confessed to you...?"

"... Yes.” bass grinned. “You were shaking like a leaf- like you were scared I’d hit you. You're so sappy, you know... I love you too..."

"Try to hold out on being rough. I couldn't sit for a week, I just recovered." He remembered the weird looks he got from his dad and his sister and shivered.

"I will... Tell me if I'm being too rough, okay?"

"I will. Don't worry."

"... Okay." He takes a moment to catch his breath, shifting in front of Rock better.

He swallowed, "I'm okay.”

He licked his fingers, making them slick with saliva. "Ready?"

"I hate this part... it takes forever and isn't satisfying."

"I have to, or else it'll hurt..."

"I know, but it makes me feel needy…” Rock shifted, “And I already am.”

"I know... It makes me feel ungodly hot, it's so hard to control..." His hand slips down, pressing lightly against his entrance.  
"M-mm..." his face flushed "but you're so big my systems do need to get used..."

"I know... that's the worst part because I have to prep you so much... I feel terrible about it sometimes..."

"But it is so satisfying, it makes it so worth it... don't feel bad. I'm... small. I wouldn't be able to satisfy you...."

"I'm pretty sensitive since I never took my armor off before this... You might be able to."

"Would you be alright taking it?"

"If it's you... I know you could, at least..."

He sighed, "I... would be alright with that. But today, I need you.”

"Right..." He eased a finger inside, careful of Rock's reaction to the feeling...

Rock twitched and let out a soft moan, his brows furrowed as he watched, and looked away to the ceiling, embarrassed. Hissing, he breathily said his name. "Bass..."

"It's okay, Rock, relax..." He breathes, peppering his neck with kisses.

"Mm...Okay..." he breaths, sinking into the mattress, the discomfort slowly becoming a little better

Allowing him to get used to it, he adds another slowly, shushing any sounds he made.

"O-oh..." he's starting to feel something now and whines a little under his breath  
Small waves of pleasure move through him, "M-more..."

He bites his lip, easing the last finger in. "Almost there, Rock..."  
"I think I'm spoiled, how painful it is..." he almost moans the words out, "the real thing is so much better..."

Bass is breathless, unable to find the words to convey himself. It was a heavy mix of aggressive, possessive dominance and a protective brooding that clashed constantly, making his head spin...

Submissiveness overwhelmed Rock, he felt ashamed of how willing he was to do anything for him, how he felt the heat rise in his systems, and how painful it was, the need to feel his control...

Finally, the agony of the teasing ceased, and he pulled his fingers out gently. "There... You're ready now..."

"Finally..." he breathed. "Please, take me, give me all you can..."

"Rock..." He gasped, lining himself up. "You are the one thing that makes me truly feel..."

He panted slightly, shaking with anticipation, "let me feel you... All of you..."

His core raced, and he began to push in. The sensation was unimaginable, shivering as he moaned softly, breathing his lover's name.

the stretching, although painful was pure bliss, tears formed in his eyes, and he gaped, "Bassie...."

He pressed in, his head rolled back as he panted. He could never feel this for anyone else, Rock made him into a real animal...

"Don't make me wait," he drooled, feeling like he was going to short circuit. "M-more...."

It was almost like he had to force himself to unlock, slowly drawing himself out about halfway, then pushing back in again with a pleasureful groan. "R-Rock...

He moaned, clutching the sheets, eyes closed, pleasure, warm tingles drove him crazy, he still desired more, it was still too slow.

It stayed slow and steady for a moment, Bass' fear of harming his love keeping his feral instincts at bay. But soon, his pace picked up involuntarily, drool dripping down his chin. So good... So warm...

He wouldn't have it any other way- it felt amazing, he gasped his name, his legs, his entire body twitching

He jerked his hips faster, tight heat in his stomach making him want to beg for release. The silky feeling of Rock around him was intoxicating, and it took everything he had to pull himself from his animalistic trance. Focus... This is about Rock...

He was starting to become loud, his cries and mewls constant, mind unable to focus-  
"Rock! I'm home!"  
His eyes, that he was unaware he had closed snapped open, he felt his burning hot body run cold,  
“H-ha-” he bit his lip trying to stop his moans. “B-b-bassie! She’s home!”

Bass froze, a wave of underlying anger washing over him, at how inconvenient her timing was. Of course... Why not?  
"Damn it..." He sighs, unsure of what to do as he begins to panic.

"Rock...? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” 

He could hear the steps under her feet creaking, approaching closer, and the likelihood of being discovered going up each second.  
"C-closet!" he squeaked "hurry!"

He pulled out as carefully as he could while going quickly, standing and running towards Rock's closet. Shit, shit, shit-

"Rock? I hear footsteps. I know you are in there!"  
Rock, in panic, rushes to the closet and shuts the door silently.

"Rock?! What are you doing?! She heard me running!" Bass whisper yells, pressing against the back wall of the closet.

He grunts uncomfortably, the objects limiting their space, he was pressed against him. "I don't have time to get dressed and act like everything is fine!" he whispers back. "Just sh-"  
The door to his room opened and he clasped a hand over his mouth

Bass’ breathing was shaky as he heard the door, shivering at the cold of- Well, basically everything in the closet. He hated how sensitive he was sometimes… 

Rock sensed his cold and wrapped his arms around him, trying to comfort him.  
"Rock...? Did he go out...?" she lingered in the room, her shadow visible underneath the door, moving with her steps.

He gasped softly at Rock's embrace, quickly snapping his mouth shut again as his face flushed.

A drawer opened and Rock could hear his belongings being rummaged around in.  
"...He has a diary...?"

"if she reads that, she'll know all about you!' he whispered in a panic

"Son of a bitch... what are we supposed to do, we're both naked!" He hissed, clenching his fists.

The drawer was closed and after a moment the door to his room creaked shut.  
He waited a moment before saying anything. "What do we do now...? What am I supposed to tell her- if I was in here why didn't I stop her from taking the diary! Oh, Bassie I don't know what to do..." he panicked, shaking with worry.

Possibilities ran through his head, and he eventually simply thought ‘Why the fuck does Roll go through his things?!’ That thing probably struck him as weird because he felt like an only child more than anything. "Damn... I don't know Rock..."

"We're so screwed- you need to get out of here, I'll figure something out."

‘Son of a bitch... And I was getting close…’ He sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "Rock... I'm sorry I'm so much trouble to keep around..."

"Don't you say that!" he blushed, "Sorry... I... Never think of you as a bother..."

"But we have to keep this a secret... It hurts, you know when that old man makes more Robot Masters that you fight..."

"I know... I... This sucks, we can't be open about who you are. Roll is so nosy and goes through my stuff and I'm still... Pent up... "

Don't remind him... The tight heat was still there, and he still shivered. "This is ridiculous... I don't want to deal with it alone..."

"...Do you think... If we're quiet enough... We could finish quickly...?"

"... Maybe... But we might have to be silent if Roll feels the need to go through your room.."

"I-I can do it. I just, I need this...." Rock felt a little ashamed, but it was the truth. 

"I need it too... Come on, we can finish. Just quiet.."

He kicked aside a pair of shoes and stepped back, "let's switch, I'll go against the wall."

"... Alright, I see..." He slipped past him, careful of the shoes and hanging clothes as he neared the door instead.

Rock moved into the space Bass was in and bent over, his palms against the cool and smooth wall.  
"Quick now..."

He sighed softly, resting his hands on his smooth hips again. He lined up easily, looking up at Rock. "Ready?"

He was already preparing himself and nodded.

After one more second of mental preparation, he pushes in again, shuddering and biting back a moan. Quiet, just this once...

his cheek touched the wall, and he breathed out, trying as hard as he could to stay silent when he felt amazing...

His cooling systems were going as hard and fast as they could, and he felt like he was going to crash; He went at it harder, both satisfying those instincts as well as finishing this quickly. Though it was at a hefty cost of forcing himself to be quiet...

It was painful, and yet pure heave. His eyes watering, the noises stuck in his throat, burning in his chest, it hurt to keep himself up, and his head slumped down, his knees shook. the wall felt lightly textured as he tried to grab it like it was supposed to support it.  
Then suddenly, he hit that spot and every cell in his body twitched, back arched broadly. He didn't dare let himself make a sound, even as his lips trembled. Or else he would be screaming.

The reaction told him exactly what he had done, and he swallowed thickly as he tried to repeat the action. Every angle was bliss, but he needed to repay Rock for being so good to him, too good, it felt like, and despite not making any noise, he was roused by every movement...

he tried to whisper his name, sounding thick like molasses, "B-bass-" then he hit there again and he made a whining noise in the back of his throat, crying from how good and yet how painful it was. Hell and heaven, and he were so desperately close to the edge now if he continued there...

His thrusts shortened, sharpened, his mouth open noiselessly as he neared his end. The feeling of the load would be so hard to contain, he knew, so he growled softly as he clenched Rock's hips, something to ground himself, to keep his mouth shut...

Indescribable, it was, how could you even say how amazing the feeling was, his senses violated from his very core, an error message popped, he could feel his nails clawing into his hips, and-

He let out a strangled moan, pressed deep inside as his load escaped. It was a feeling he relinquished, though now it was harder without making noise. He could only shakily hold Rock close.

Sweet release- his mouth hung open, and while he could barely focus on the immense pleasure that exploded as he was too busy on staying silent- then he could feel Bass filling him up, and his knees gave away under him and he almost collapsed, only Bass stopping him from falling. He was twitching, silent, shuddering, teary-eyed.

Bass buried his face into the crook of his neck, too tired to do anything but murmur into his pale skin and gently pull out, lips pecking the soft skin. It felt... less relieving without sound but... It was strangely satisfying...

"...I..." he swallowed like he was unused to speaking. "I wish you could stay here..."

"... I-I want to stay... But... I have to go..." He finally speaks, voice weak and soft. "I don't ever want to leave you..."

"Oh... I wish, you could leave him, and live with me forever...." he said gently, closing his eyes and leaning into him

"I do too... But he still thinks I'm only for fighting you..." He being Wily, of course.

"If only you could run away..."

"He'll find me, though... I know he will..."

"I would protect you..." Rock knew he could.

"He's a persistent old coot... I don't know how much you could do."

"I don't care, you're worth it, you always are..."

He leans into Rock, closing his eyes. "You're warm..."

"So are you... I love you..." his body wanted to shut down, expending a lot of energy very fast… Eventually, he succumbed to it, and Bass also fell asleep, leaning against the door, holding Rock softly in his arms...

He stirred... Systems popped online with updates, his vision blurred and cleared and he found himself... In his bed next to Bass? This did not match his memory logs, neither did the clothes on his skin. Why was Bass wearing his armor...? Well, helmet missing, but he saw it propped on his desk, so that wasn’t worrying. Speaking of which, the person who the helmet belonged to wasn't awake yet so he left him alone. He felt warm with affection, watching his calm and sleeping face, hair slightly ruffled in his dreaming. Rock took a deep breath and felt a slight vibration, he devoured and poured through the code in his mind, he blushed at their actions, forwarding to-  
A weight dropped into his stomach  
Wily. Roll. Bass is late coming back and Roll has my-  
Click.  
he turned slowly at the door that opened.  
Roll shot him a hateful glare, her voice hissed,  
"You have a lot to explain to me and Dad."

Rock swallowed, shivering, and nodded slightly. 

“Y-yes…”

**Author's Note:**

> i love the title xd


End file.
